


Что общего у ракетницы и кофемашины?

by ConVersia



Series: 2018 [6]
Category: League of Legends, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Описание: Сны — удивительная штука, как ни крути. Мосты между мирами и пособники неожиданных встреч.





	Что общего у ракетницы и кофемашины?

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2018 заявка №43 фанфикшен  
> Джинкс - человек или вещь, приносящие неудачу.

— Я тебе говорю! А потом ка-а-ак бабахнет по ним из ракетницы — только шестерёнки в стороны летели!  
Мако пожал плечами. За окном всё та же раскалённая пустошь, какой-то сброд тащит погнутые детали в сторону ворот Джанкертауна, пахнет железом и, кажется, чей-то кровью. Ни намёка на странный город Пилтовер, который так живописно разлетался на куски на радость Джейми и... Фокс разочарованно махнул рукой. Всегда так со снами, когда пытаешься их пересказать. Только чушь выходит, сколько ни пытайся ухватить за хвост обрывки, чтобы собрать их вместе. Он поднялся со скрипучего дивана и, зевнув так, что чуть не свело челюсть, подошёл к задрипанной кофемашине. Как эта жестянка до сих пор не померла смертью храбрых, было загадкой, хотя порой её возраст всё же давал о себе знать:  
— Дава-а-ай, развалюха, включайся! — проворчал Фокс, стукнув нерасторопную кофемашину по боку.  
Та наконец ожила, громко заворчала, словно была недовольна, что её опять потревожили, и принялась за работу. Джейми на минуту завис, глядя в пустоту. Но была же она, эта девчонка. Вполне реальная, с длиннющими синими волосами, тощая, как спичка, да и зажигала не хуже. Ещё пушкам давала имена и болтала с ними без умолку.  
— А я-то себя считал поехавшим, — хихикнул Джеймисон. — Что?.. — Он посмотрел на Мако и недовольно фыркнул. — Ой, да заткнись ты, Свин. Я не о том. И вообще, говорить вслух — ещё не криминал. Даже с кофемашинами, — добавил он, немного подумав. — Или говорить с кофемашинами про себя ещё страннее?.. Вот видишь, ты совсем меня запу...  
Сбившись с мысли и отвлёкшись от своего занятия, Фокс наклонил грязноватый пластиковый стаканчик сильнее, чем следовало. Струйка кофе незамедлительно брызнула ему на руку.  
— ...ТАЛ! — взвизгнул Джейми и непроизвольно разжал пальцы.  
Содержимое стаканчика тут же оказалось на полу, слегка заляпав потёртый башмак Фокса.  
— Вот же!.. — пробормотал Джеймисон, потирая обожжённое место. — Новый теперь делать.  
Свин только шумно вздохнул в ответ.  
Со второй попытки кофе всё-таки удалось налить без происшествий. Фокс небрежно повозюкал тряпкой по полу, пытаясь совладать с образовавшейся лужей. Лучше не стало. К тому же, при более детальном рассмотрении, «тряпкой» оказалась старая, местами дырявая куртка Мако, уже некоторое время считавшаяся пропавшей без вести. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Рутледжа, который сейчас сидел за станком спиной к нему, Джейми тут же запнул перепачканную куртку под неработающий холодильник. От греха подальше.  
Окончательно осознав, что наводить хотя бы подобие порядка — это не его, Фокс плюхнулся на стул и попытался вернуться к тому, на чём остановился. Там были ракеты, гильзы, горящие дирижабли и, кажется, даже... Огромная заводная мартышка? Вот уж чего только не привидится... О! Она ведь сказала, как её звать. Джеймисон нахмурился, пытаясь мысленно поймать за косичку ускользающую безумную девчонку. Она писала это имя на всех стенах ядовито-розовой краской, смеялась и говорила о том, как это выбесит «толсторукую». Снаружи вдруг послышался оглушительный грохот в сочетании с отборной бранью: кажется, кто-то из банды, тащившей добычу, оступился и уронил часть улова себе на ноги.  
— Больно, наверное, — зло усмехнулся Фокс.  
— Да ты ходячее невезение, будто сглазил кто! И на ровном месте покалечишься, — донесся до него насмешливый голос одного из прихвостней Королевы.  
Сглазили. Джейми вдруг замер, перестав скалиться. И точно! Она всё твердила, что её так прозвали за невезение, которое она приносила с собой. Её звали...

***  
— Джинкс! — Противная ракетница никак не хотела дать поспать. Неужели так сложно дать ещё пару минуточек?  
— Ну, чего тебе, Скелетница? — недовольно пробурчала девушка, приоткрыв один глаз. — Мне такой сон приснился, а ты, как всегда, портишь всё веселье.  
До отвращения вылизанное местечко. Всё такое правильное, наверняка даже если очень постараться, то нигде не найти и пятнышка. Разве только они со Скелетницей были тут совершенно лишними, были этим самым грязновато-ярким пятном. Мусором, по мнению «благовоспитанных» местных жителей, бельмом на глазу у полиции. Джинкс только хохотала в лицо чопорным идиотам. Ей не было обидно, ничуточки. Разве что хотелось расквасить кому-нибудь из них нос.  
— Тебе пора, — продолжала монотонно нудеть ракетница. — Нужно уходить, Вай скоро объявится.  
— Ва-а-а-й, — передразнила Джинкс. — Подумаешь! Объявится — я на эту толсторукую снова здание обрушу. Посмотрим, выкарабкается ли в этот раз, а? Что скажешь?  
Ракетница смотрела на неё с укоризной.  
— Какая ты всё-таки... Аргх! Противная. Ладно. Ладно! Я встаю, видишь? Джинкси умеет быть послушной девочкой. Иногда. — Она и правда спрыгнула с широкой лавки. — Куда направимся?  
— Для начала нужно выбраться из города. А дальше ты всё равно не будешь меня слушать, поэтому...  
— Дело говоришь, — перебила её Джинкс, откинув назад лезущую в глаза чёлку. — Сегодня здесь жуткая скучища. Знаю! Я тебе расскажу про свой сон. На бегу. Это просто бомба! А ещё я там такого забавного чувака встретила. Говорил, что он из ау... ав... да как же её там!.. Австралии, во! Таких чокнутых ещё поискать. — Она звонко рассмеялась, словно уже и не спросонья вовсе, но вдруг запнулась, посмотрев на Скелетницу. — Эй, это что ещё за взгляд? Знаешь, я тебя и заменить могу!  
Ракетница не удостоила её ответом. Джинкс только фыркнула. Ну и пусть дуется сколько влезет. Больно надо, подумаешь! Главное, чтобы стреляла вовремя. Девушка прикусила губу, задумавшись. Он ведь и правда интересный был, этот Фокс. Что-то в нём казалось смутно знакомым, то ли во взгляде, то ли в улыбке до ушей. Анализ никогда не был сильной стороной Джинкс, поэтому ей быстро надоело копаться в воспоминаниях и она бросила мысль на середине, не утруждаясь додумывать. К тому же звук крошащегося бетона, послышавшийся вдалеке, красноречиво намекнул на то, что Вай уже знает, где её искать. Сама пробивает стенку за стенкой, а Джинкс называет безбашенной хулиганкой. Не, ну где видано, а? Девушка похлопала по карманам. Осталось только две гранаты-ловушки. Маловато, но для того, чтобы отвлечь, вполне хватит.  
— Пора делать ноги! — Джинкс выдернула оба кольца и швырнула гранаты в сторону места, где должна была вот-вот появиться Вай. — Чао, толсторукая! Смотри не взорвись от гордости!  
Она распахнула окно и с боевым кличем выпрыгнула на улицу. Приземление вышло так себе. Разодранное колено, на ногах завтра наверняка расцветёт парочка синяков. Но это всё ерунда, ведь приглушённые вопли Вай покрывали неприятности с лихвой.  
— Больно, наверное, — осклабилась Джинкс.  
А всё-таки тот жестянщик кого-то ей напоминал... Знать бы ещё кого.


End file.
